A cryomancer in Equestria
by pokebronysilver
Summary: it is rated M for possible later scenes sorry if u dont like it. Anyway we will follow the life of a cryomancer/pyromancer in equestria/. will contain OC X Twilight
1. Chapter 1 To Equestria I go

Chapter 1 Unexpected visitors

'Come on' I was trying to summon a fire shield for my pyromancing. 'Almost got it…SHIT I always lose it at the same point…I always lose it at shaping the shield' I yelled at myself. 'I guess I have a bit of time to watch My Little Pony' I told myself as a slouched on the sofa and turned on the 42 inch TV. It was my favourite episode where Pinkie pie went crazy because she thought her friends didn't like her and her parties. It was at the end when it happened, everything was normal I was at home all alone and it was when Pinkie remembered it was her birthday; they started to party. All of a sudden 'HEY COME AND PARTY TOO' screamed a voice like Pinkie Pie's. I looked around to find the cause of the voice and saw nothing so I returned to the TV. However when I returned I noticed something strange none of the characters were in the scene anymore 'WTF, what's happening?' 'Please restrict the vulgar language dear' I span around around to find none other than the mane six staring at me smiling. 'WHAT THE FU- I mean HAY IS GOING ON HERE?' I yelled. 'Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle and these are-'Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and AppleJack' I stated. 'correct' Twilight said blankly. 'why are you here?' 'We are here as the princesses told us we needed your help' she said. 'Why me? I mean what is so special about me?' I asked. 'They said something about destiny and your abilities that's all I know sorry' Twilight said sounding sad. 'No its ok anyway how am I going to get to Equestria?' I asked nervously. 'Easy just hold on to me' she said sounding a bit more cheerful probably due to me agreeing to go with them. I held on to her and was blinded temporarily due to her magic transporting us through to Equestria.

**sorry this is soo short but think of it as a prolog (sorry cant spell it) i do not own the characters and thanks for reading also comment on how i did and what u think i need to include rhanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2 Elements of Disharmony?

Chapter 2 Elements of Disharmony?

When I could finally see, I saw that I was stood outside the library in Ponyville. It was just like in the cartoon only it was real. But before I could admire it fully I fell to the floor unconscious. I awoke at about 4PM so I must have been out a few hours, 5 to be exact, as I looked around I could see I was in the main room of the library, Twilight and her friends were talking to the princesses Luna and Celestia.

"Ah it is finally awake' shouted Princess Luna with her Canterlot voice. "Quiet down sister you'll scare the poor dear' Celestia told Luna. Luna then came up to me and apologised in her regular voice. "Thanks and I don't mind really I'm not scared easily anyway why did you bring me here? And why did I suddenly black out like that?" I asked princess Celestia, she replied by saying that Discord's reformation was unsuccessful and he actually tricked them and now him, queen Chrysalis and even death himself were working together and using something called the Elements of Disharmony to create an army of undead and daedra to take over Equestria. The reason I blacked out is because my human form reacted with the Elements of Disharmony as humans hold many of the qualities the Elements possess and amplified my powers of ice and fire causing me to fall unconscious due to a surge of magic in me increasing massively.

"Ok but that still doesn't answer why I am here…" I told the princesses. "Seeing as you are made of the elements themselves you are the only one that can destroy the wielders and bring peace to Equestria once and for all" princess Luna stated slightly raising her voice and sounding slightly annoyed. "before we take our leave we must ask for something more of you William' princess Celestia told me. "What is it?" I asked a little nervous. "You must become a pony so Discord and the others don't recognise you, if they were to recognise you they would kill you…" she told me sounding serious. "Ok what type do you have in mind?" I asked blankly as I didn't really care what type, I was happy to be there even though it doesn't show. "They told us a unicorn would fit your nature and attitude" Twilight piped in. "Ok that sounds good I will become a unicorn and help you take Discord and the Elements of Disharmony down." As soon as I said those words both princesses shot a beam of magic at me, it lifted me into the air and I soon found myself standing on 4 hooves, standing at around 3 foot tall and having a horn on my head. My cutie mark was 2 ice swords crossing and a fire shield.

The princesses left as soon as the transformation was complete. "So where am I going to stay" I asked the mane six as I realised I had no place to stay. "The princesses knew this would be an issue and I agreed to let you stay here as I am going to teach you magic to help you battle the Elements" Twilight said sounding happy, I assumed since she had someone other than Spike to practice magic with. "Ok on one condition" I told Twilight. "What is it?" she asked me sounding slightly worried, I didn't want to guess why. "I cook as a sign of appreciation of your hospitality" I said catching her off guard. "Oh…erm ok I guess that would be fine" she said while smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 magic training and a date!

**I hope you are enjoying reading what little story I have... before you say anything I know I didn't put in the last chapter that I went to bed but let's pretend I did and start this chapter.**

6:24 AM Twilight's spare room: I had just woken up, ready to take what the world had to throw at me and feeling very hungry. I remembered promising Twilight I would cook breakfast as long as I stayed here and I am not one for breaking promises. I went downstairs and looked at what I could make with the ingredients I found, I had found some oats, apples, flour, milk, sugar. "The only thing I can think of making with these ingredients is porridge." With that decided for me I put the oats, milk and sugar into a bowl and mixed them, don't ask me how since I don't know how to use my magic yet and I'm not that good at using my hooves. "I put the contents of the bowl into a pan and turned on the stove. After about 5 minutes of cooking Twilight came downstairs, "morning William" she said still half asleep. "Morning" I replied still focusing on cooking. After another minute or two the porridge was ready. I split it 3 ways as I knew Spike would join us shortly. I was right because as soon as I put the food on the table Spike came and sat at his bowl. "What is this this stuff" he asked with a yawn. "I would like to know the same" twilight said with a confused look on her face. "Oh this is porridge it may not look all that appetising but it is really nice, trust me we eat it all the time back on Earth" I replied with my mouth half full with porridge. "What is in it" spike asked really curious, it made me think he thought I'd poisoned it. "Just oats, milk and sugar" I said amused as their faces looked confused at how those three ingredients could make that. Twilight decided to try it and put the steaming hot substance to her mouth. "This is… AMAZING, it makes me feel light but it fills me up." She sang. "It'll do that, I'm guessing you like it?" I asked nervously as I thought I'd be making that a lot. "Like it? I BUCKING LOVE IT" she screamed into my ears. "Good cus I'll be making it a lot, oh and it helps with concentration and apparently increases your brain capacity" I told her this made her even more excited. She proposed the idea that I let her friends try some; I agreed to do so but at a later date.

7:00 AM library: "Well shall we begin" twilight asked me as I read a book on rainbow philosophy. "Get started on what?" I asked blankly as I was more interested in the book, apparently they drain the colour of other ponies and use that to colour the rainbow, that's only theory though only the workers know what goes on as it is top secret. "WITH YOUR MAGIC TRAINING, HOW COULD YOU FORGET? She asked me sounding VERY annoyed. "Oh yeah urm sorry, I tend to forget thing easily" I apologised my head lowered. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, it's just you're the first pony for me to teach magic to" she said sounding guilty that she had shouted at me. With that we got started on my magic lessons, we started on how to transfer magic from around me into my horn, after a few practises of that I could see a silver aura cover my horn. "I've done it, YES!" I chanted over and over as I was excited to have finally used magic. Next she taught me how to levitate things, all you have to do was imagine the object you want to levitate and imagine it levitating, and it took me at least 20 tries to lift it. I celebrated even more at this feat.

We decided to take a rest and Twilight asked me about these talents Princess Celestia had mentioned. "Ok I'll show you" I simply said as I stood up. I raised a hoof and summoned the power of ice to form a mini ice sculpture of her (just cus I'm a cryokinetic/mancer doesn't mean I can only use weapons) I gave Twilight the sculpture. "But won't it melt?" she asked seeming awestruck. "No I forged this out of ice that will never melt even in lava" I replied slightly amused at her face (it was funny not being mean, I mean she was in awe, THE most powerful unicorn in Equestria) "How did you do it? I mean your horn didn't glow and I've never heard of this magic before" she uttered sounding more jealous than awestruck now. I explained that it isn't magic but it can be taught, mine was through natural ability though. She asked if I could teach her, I agreed I mean I had to pay her back for teaching me magic somehow and this was a good opportunity. She tried to give the sculpture back, I refused saying it was a gift to the most beautiful mare that I knew, at that comment she blushed life mad and I just laughed. "y-you mean it?" she asked still blushing. "of course I do, you are so beautiful and amazing and-" I was cut off by Twilight kissing me, I returned the kiss, not to nice but because I wanted to. It was my turn to blush. "W-why did you just?" I asked a bit confused but happy. "b-because I kinda like you…I know it's only been a day and all but there's just something about you that makes me happy, also nopony's ever said so many nice things to me before…" she sounded a bit embarrassed admitting that. "I-I like you too Twilight…I have ever since I met you…" I admitted. "R-really?" she started to cry. "Of course I do, I'm not a liar Twilight" I said making her seem a lot happier. "Then would you like to go on a date sometime maybe?" she asked, to be honest the question caught me off guard, I like her and all but it's only been a day, still I don't want to hurt her feelings and as I've said I do like her. "I'd love to, on one condition… I pay" I replied very happily. "OMG THANK YOU" she kissed my cheek. "But you can't pay because you have no money" she told me while laughing at my temporary stupidness. "Well I'd better be off then hadn't I?" I said breaking her laughter, "where to?" she asked me still chuckling a little. "To see AJ about getting a job to take you out for the night"

**Hope you all enjoyed this and the "Rainbow Philosophy" is from a PMV called Rinbow Factory ( watch?v=4PjIhs72l0A). Yes, I DO LIKE TWILIGHT GET OVER IT! And with that I'll be off please review and follow as there are plenty more updates to come :) I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PMV I ONLY OWN THIS STORY**


	4. Chapter 4 the date and an evil plot

**Let's just say the trip to S.A.A was uneventful and just start the story there. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!**

12:27 PM S.A.A: I walked up to the barn expecting to find AJ. "Can I help ya?" came a male voice. I turned around to see a big red stallion "Oh I was hoping to speak to AppleJack" I replied. "Wait right there and I'll just go get her" he replied kindly. I thanked him and he went on his way, about 5 minutes later he showed up with AJ at his side. "Why howdy there Will'yam, What brings ya here?" she asked rather curious. I told her I wanted a job so I could earn some bits. She agreed to let me work all I had to do was buck apples and at the end of the day I would have earned myself 5 bits. She also said I would start tomorrow. "Erm… would I be able to start now actually?" I asked with a nervous chuckle and putting my hoof behind my head. "Depends on ta reason, why do you want a job anyway? You got a home…sorta and twalight is feeding ya." She asked with even more curiosity and giving me a questioning look. "I-I urm…" I really didn't want to tell her. "Well spit it out" she told me quite forcefully. "Fine, I was doing this for Twilight…" I told her quite embarrassed. "For Twalight?" she was really giving me that look now, she wanted to know what could drive me to earn money for Twilight. I told her what had gone off and she told me that I could start right now and because I was a friend she'd give me 4 days' pay in one lump sum so I could take Twilight on a date tonight, this is a one off though.

5:00 PM S.A.A: I had just finished work on the farm and collected my bits from AJ. I started walking off back towards the library. "I really need to learn a teleportation spell if I'm going to work with my legs all day." I told myself with a yawn. I finally reached the library at 5:23 the journey still being uneventful as everypony was either indoors or packing up their stalls. I walked through the door and saw no sign of Twilight or Spike. "Hello? Anypony home?" I yelled. "Yeah I'm up here" yelled twilight, she was upstairs then. I walked upstairs to Twilight's room and knocked "come in" came Twilight's voice from the other side of the door. I walked in her room to find her laid in her bed reading a book on being a cryokinetic/mancer. "So did you get a job" she asked while still reading her book. "Why yes dear I did" I joked while holding up the bag of bits. "WOW that's great, and there must be at least 15 bits in there" she said looking a little shocked. "AJ paid me 4 days so I could take you out tonight" I told her sounding a little excited, don't ask why I just was, ok? "I'll go thank her tomorrow" she said now walking over to me. "Are you gunna use that as an excuse to watch me work?" I asked teasingly. "Maybe" she said promptly before kissing me.

8:00 PM Library: "Are you ready yet?" I asked Twilight, we were running late for our date (hey that rhymed, I'm a poet and didn't even know it) "Yeah I'm coming now" she walked downstairs in her gala dress, it was the most beautiful sight I ever saw, her beauty almost blinded me, LITERALLY! "y-you look amazing" I stuttered, she started blushing. "You don't look too bad yourself handsome" she said walking down the stairs, it was my turn to blush. "S-so urm…where do you want to go?" I asked her sounding VERY nervous now; she was my first date ever. "Well we could go for a picnic in the park" she suggested, to be honest the idea sounded nice, just one problem "we don't have any picnic food" I told her, at that point she lifted a picnic basket with her magic. "We only need the drinks now" she told me that she loved apple cider from S.A.A. In the few hours we had before we got ready she taught me teleportation magic. So I quickly teleported to AJ's house and bought a few apple ciders off of her. When I had got back I packed the ciders and we were merrily on our way.

8:05 PM unknown location: "so the rumours are true, the human has come to Equestria to stop us?" Discord asked his colleagues. "Yes and he is sure to fail, he will stick out like a sore hoof so we can tell who he is easily" replied Queen Chrysalis sounding confident that her information was accurate. "WRONG! He will not be easy to find, the princesses have turned him into a pony, a unicorn if I recall correctly" screamed Death as he knows all and sees all except how the unicorn looked. "Then unfortunately it will not be easy to locate him let alone take him down" Discord told the others seeming saddened at the news. "It would not have been easy to take him down in the first place, he has powers Equestria has never seen or heard of, and on top of that he now has magic" Death told the others laughing evilly. "And what pray tell are you laughing at" Queen Chrysalis asked the laughing corpse. "I know his weakness, he has formed more than a friendship with a certain somepony that neither of you take kindly to, we shall kidnap her and demand he come to us and die for her safety" he laughed more evilly at the thought of bringing somepony's demise so easily. They began to discuss a plan of action, when and how they would carry out the act.

8:14 PM Ponyville Park: we found a nice spot to have our picnic, a place to see the stars and moon, it was a beautiful view not because of the night sky but because of Twilight (yes I said that, OK?) We laughed at each other's jokes and ate our sandwiches, who knew dandelion tasted so good? We drank our cider and of course kissed, it was the perfect night and nothing could make it go wrong. At about 9:30 we decided to go home and sleep. Instead of sleeping in my bed for a change I slept in her bed with her…NOTHING HAPPENED THAT NIGHT OK? I wish it did but it's too early in our relationship for that instead we just cuddled up to each other as we fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Sorry the last paragraph lacked detail but I feel it is enough for now. I enjoyed writing this and I will be making more soon so I hope you like it. Remember to review and follow thanks guys I'm outta here.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dreams of the future?

**I own nothing and I have nothing to say except WARNING MAY CONTAIN MILD VIO- SCREW THAT BLOOD AND GORE GOLORE!**

Unknown time Unknown location: W-where am I? Were the first thoughts to enter my mind. "Ah welcome to your dream world pathetic human" came a very familiar voice, I couldn't remember whose it was but I didn't like it. "This is a dream? This isn't like any dream I've had before" I replied sounding slightly scared. "That would be because this is a prophecy dream one that tells the future, let's take a look at what the future holds shall we?" he pronounced with an evil tone.

A portal opened, my first instinct was to go through it so I did. The first thing I saw was the library, my home, or rather what was left of it. It was nothing but a burning heap of timber and ash. I turned around to see nothing but Ponyville in a state of destruction, houses burning buildings crumbling and collapsing, ponies dying, but worst of all Twilight and her friends fighting Discord, Queen Chrysalis and Death. I was there but my magic not working neither were my abilities.

The worst was yet to come Discord had neutralised the Elements of Harmony making them nothing but jewellery, he then grabbed Twilight and formed a scalpel from the bones of a dead pony who was mangled with its eyes missing, its limbs torn from its torso and the brains knocked out of its rotting head. He gouged her eyes out, she screamed begging me to help, and I just stood there and watched in horror, anger…pain. He then grabbed at her neck and pulled her head from her torso and threw it like a grenade at the remaining mane 6 where it exploded and vaporised them leaving the remains of what once was Twilights head. He laughed at this, HOW DARE HE KILL MY FRIENDS AND MAREFRIEND! After that he pulled each leg from the lifeless torso and teleported the eyes of the ponies that still had eyes and gave a leg to both Death and Chrysalis, gave them a few eyes each and started a game of golf, using her legs and other pony's eyes as equipment. I had had it, I lunged for Discord I wanted to tear his head from his neck, use his eyes as golf balls, USE HIS LIMBS TO DESTROY THEM! I had ripped his head off by biting through his neck, pure rage fuelling my every movement, my every action. I gouged his eyes as he did Twilight's and squeezed them until only the liquid they were made of remained. I turned to Chrysalis who stood in shock and fear. I lunged for her like I did Discord; I was cut off by Death's scythe entering my skull. It did not kill me, why?

My dream ended, more head aching as if the blow from Death was real. I was glad it was just a dream. However the voice said it was a prophecy dream that means that means it will come true. It then hit me; the voice in my dream was Discord's. I cantered out of the room and went to write a letter to the princess:

"Dear princess Celestia,

I fear that Ponyville is in grave peril. Last night Discord showed me the fate of Ponyville and the wielders of the Elements of Harmony." I described in the letter everything I saw including Discord's death.

I put the letter on the table and made breakfast deciding I'd use Spike to send the letter later. We had porridge again but I also made some apple juice to go with it. I told Spike to send the letter to the princess while I was at work and to give me a reply once I got home. After I had told Spike that and said goodbye to Twilight I teleported to Sweet Apple Acres. The same big red stallion came to greet me, apparently his name Big Mac. AppleJack came to greet me a few minutes later.

She had shown me which part of the orchid she wanted clearing by the end of the day, before she left she asked how the date went, I told her it went perfectly and that we both enjoyed ourselves. After that she left to get her work done and let me get on with mine. After clearing about 4 trees one of the apples from the 5th tree landed on my head and knocked me out. I heard Discord's laugh. "DISCORD WHERE ARE YOU!? I shouted as loud as I could. "I'm here yet I'm not, I know your question and I have the answer, but first I brought you here because I didn't tell you how to avoid that future, and I shall tell you know, to avoid that future all you have to do is…DIE!" he laughed evilly as he said that line. "Wrong, if I die there will be nopony to stop you taking over Equestria, that first dream was a bluff, I am in control of my future not you." I told him he seemed to flinch as I had figured out his bluff, he quickly recovered once he said "we shall see about that human." With that said he left and I was free to wake up.

I awoke to the sight of AJ, Big Mac and Twilight next to me trying to wake me up. Once they saw I was awake Twilight leapt at me happy to see I was ok, AJ was relieved too as I was her friend but her employee too. AJ sent me home for the rest of the day due to my 'accident' no thanks to Discord. Once me Twi was home I decided to tell her about what I saw the night before and what Discord had told me. She was about to alert the princess when Spike came in with a letter to me from Princess Celestia.

"Dear William,

I am sorry you had to witness such horrible acts dream or not, and as for it feeling real they will have done that to scare you. I will dispatch some royal guards to Ponyville immediately.

Thank you for telling me this

Princess Celestia"

"Although it is not really needed it would be nice to have extra help, in dream I had no powers cryokinetic or magic but I know how to combat that, this may help the prophecy alter slightly." I told Twilight with a smirk on my face. "And what would that plan be?" she asked me looking really interested at my plan. "Discord took my powers away so I couldn't kill him, I couldn't summon anything at the time, but I can now, I can stock up on weapons and armour now while I can still use my powers" I told her smiling. "But won't they vanish when he renders your powers useless?" she asked. "Not if you place an enchantment around them." I said with the grin still on my face, "anyway should we continue with my magic lessons now that we have some spare time?" I asked smiling at her. "Sure I'd love to" she replied smiling back at me. We spent the entire afternoon practicing magic. At 5 PM we decided to get some food so she went and got us some more sandwiches. After we had ate we practiced magic again I was learning some magic that helped me transform matter into something else. After a few hours we both became weary and retired to our respective rooms after wishing each other goodnight. Hopefully I would have some pleasant dreams for once.

**I once again apologise for the quality of the last paragraph. Please review and follow the story. What is Discord planning? We shall soon see.**


	6. Chapter 6: Preperations

**Well the last chapter was quite gory and bloody, I hope you don't mind that. I still wonder how I thought of stuff like that. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC!**

6:30am my room: I had just woken up; I hadn't had any dreams at all that night. To be honest I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. I decided to go downstairs and grab something to eat before going to work. I walked downstairs to Twilight already awake and eating an apple.

"Is that all you're going to eat" I asked her, I was curious to what she was doing up this early as well. "No, I was waiting for you to wake up to make breakfast and I got a bit peckish while waiting" she said while reading the book on cryokinetics. "Ok I'll get started on breakfast then" I told her while walking in to the kitchen. After about 5 minutes the porridge was ready, I really need to buy more stuff for breakfast. We ate it in silence, I guess neither of us had anything to say. I left for work at about 7am, I teleported there so arrived at 7am as well.

AJ clearly wasn't expecting me to work today; I guess I forgot it was my day off. She said that even if it wasn't my day off she would prefer I got some rest after yesterday's incident. I teleported back home to find Twilight trying to form an ice sculpture, however she could only form a few shards of ice. "Need some help?" I asked her laughing. "Help would be appreciated" she said obviously not amused at me laughing at her. I told her how to bend the element to your will, it's like levitation just imagine what you want to create and let the element flow through your body to form the object. I told her everypony has the ability to bend any element they wish, it's just learning your element and how to use it properly is the challenge. It took her a few goes to get it right, but she had finally made a sculpture of her cutie mark.

After I had taught her how to bend ice however she wished we decided to put my plan to take Discord down in action. First we started with armour, I made it out of an ice that had similar capabilities of diamond, pretty much indestructible but very light, and it looked like the daedric armour out of Skyrim. Next was weapons, my forte if I do say so, I made swords, daggers, axes, maces, hammers, even bows with arrows, but most impressive was what I like to call the Ice Eagle, similar to the Desert Eagle, but made of ice and a lot more powerful, for ammo I made fire bullets (talk about incendiary ammo)"Right the last thing we have to make is…is…" I blacked out before I could finish my sentence.

"HAHAHAHA welcome back, I know what you are doing and it is futile, it is destined to happen, your defeat, Twilight's death, everything. It is inevitable, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Discord laughed evilly. "Well I have something you don't have Discord, something that can help me change destiny, SOMETHING YOU CANT EVEN COMPREHEND!" I yelled as loud as I could. "And what pray tell is that?" he asked, his curiosity peaking. "Come here and I'll show you" I told him with a grin on my face. "Very well mortal, I shall do as you say" as soon as he had said that he appeared in front of me. I told him to come closer, being the fool he is, he obliged. I quickly pulled out the Ice Eagle and shot him multiple times, when the first bullet entered I told him one of the things was logic, the second bullet I said friendship and the third, the one that finished the dream Discord I shouted "STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY DREAMS YOU CREEP" I stood at the draconequus' dream state and laughed, "that'll teach you to mess with my head" I said as the body faded into nothingness.

When I regained consciousness Twilight was stood over me crying, fearing I was dead. Once she saw I was was awake she attacked me hugs and kisses, she told me how I had stopped breathing. My only guess to that is me killing 'dream Discord' as he is a part of my subconscious; I destroyed a part of me thus destroying myself. Thankfully it wasn't a large part of me otherwise I would've died. She told me that while I was out she protected my items with magic and then came to check on me as she thought I was just tired from using most of my power. She found me not breathing and began to worry, apparently she tried to use magic on me to get me breathing again but it didn't work. One thing that she didn't try was CPR, she said that she didn't know it (OK how the smartest unicorn alive cannot know CPR is beyond me! SERIOUSLY WHAT AM I WRITING?) I looked at the time "9:30 already?" I asked while yawning I know I had just 'slept' but I was still tired, why? I'll ask Twilight tomorrow I was going to bed, I said goodnight to Twilight and went to bed. This time I went to Twilight's bed…DON'T ASK ME WHY I JUST DID, OK? I drifted asleep to have quite the strange dream.

**Ok guys how was this? And the gun in the dream, IT'S A DREAM I CAN DO WHAT I WANT IN A DREAM! Sorry about shouting I get a bit overexcited sometimes, don't ask why I just do. Reviews, follows and favourites are appreciated. Thanks guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: the new element

**I have nothing to say here to be honest so let's get on with the story. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY AND OC!**

I was sound asleep next to Twilight; she came to bed not long after me. We had a bit of fun before I went to sleep. She was still awake, happy but worried, she was worried I may have gotten her pregnant, not that she didn't want to be a mother; she would love to be a mother. But with current events it would put the foal in danger and this was the last thing she wanted. I started to stir from my sleep. "W-what time is it?" I asked Twilight. "It has just passed 6am" she said with a tiny yawn, it was soo cute. "Wait were you up all night?" I asked her a bit confused as to why she would have been. "Yes, sorry I was thinking about last night" she said slightly embarrassed. "Oh, but why stay up all night thinking about it?" I asked slightly worried, was I bad? "It's…it's just if you got me pregnant" she trailed off towards the end. I knew where she was coming from, in these dark times with Discord and the elements; it's not the best time for her to get pregnant.

We decided to go to a café for breakfast before Spike stopped us and gave us a letter from the Princess. It told us to gather the mane 6 and head to Canterlot immediately as she had something of mass importance to show us. It was only 6:30 but we had rounded up the mane 6 and headed towards the train station. The journey was quite uneventful, 3 hours of nothing except Pinkie pie singing, Rainbow Dash complaining she was bored, Rarity catching up on her beauty sleep, Fluttershy being well Fluttershy and AJ asking how our relationship was. However she asked a bit too loud and alerted everyone to us dating. Great another half an hour of everyone asking how we were and when we started dating and stuff like that. Thanks AJ, we wanted to keep it a secret.

We arrived at Canterlot at just gone 9:30; most of its population were still asleep by the looks of it. It took a good 10 minutes for us to reach the castle. It was an enormous white structure of marvellous architecture. It must've been at least 300 metres tall and have an area of 10,000 square metres. We met the princess in her throne room, the biggest room in the castle.

"Ah, I am glad you have come so soon, we must hurry, it is only a matter of time till Discord comes and steals the new element." Princess Celestia exclaimed. "WHAT NEW ELEMENT" we all screamed in unison not understanding the situation properly. "We have discovered a new element; we call it the element of Justice" the princess. "The element of justice? Who represents it?" Twilight asked her mentor curiously. I had already figured it out, I was the new element.

**FLASHBACK TIME YAY!**

_8 years ago at my old primary school:_

_Random kid: HEY STOP IT PLEASE, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST STOP HITTING ME!_

_Bully: Then give me your lunch money -punches kid-_

_Kid: NO I NEED IT -cries due to pain-_

_Bully: Then I shall continue -punches and kicks kid-_

_Me: Hey stop it -tackles the bully-_

_Bully: you'll pay for that! -Comes running at me-_

_Me: KID RUN I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!_

**I was very small for my age; I was only in year 4 but would take on year 6s if it meant protecting the weak from harm, THIS IS ALL TRUE!**

_-bully grabs hold of me- Heh you again, didn't you learn last time?_

_Me: obviously not -I smirk at them to buy the kid more time-_

_Bully: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU -punches me in the stomach-_

_-I double over in pain- Heh is that…all you…got?_

_Bully: YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT -punches me in chest and kicks me in the head-_

_Me: I...can…do…this…all…day…can…you? -Starts to cry- *no I cannot show any signs of weakness*_

_Bully: -grabs stone and hits me over the head-_

_-I fall unconscious-_

_Bully: I don't need to -walks off-_

I got injured for helping a kid I didn't even know, it wasn't the first or last time either, each time I got worse treatment but the bully also sustained worse blows each time. I hated injustice, even if I didn't know the person I had to help… even if I got hurt…the bully needed to learn… he finally did one day, I had to do what I never wanted to do and that is to turn into the bully, I had to show him what it was like to be the victim, he finally stopped but I had done what I hated. But it was justified at least.

"Here we are" the princess indicated the hall of elements. She undid the lock using her magic. The entire mane 6 retrieved their elements. I was the last to receive mine, mine was like a crown with my cutie mark embedded on the front, the element was made of sapphire, my favourite gemstone too. "Can I ask why mine is a crown?" I asked Celestia. "I do not want to tell you your future but will let you know this, you will become a ruler of Equestria alongside Twilight" she announced to us all. "What you mean I will be a prince?" I asked, it what she said was true then Discord was lying. "Not a prince but a king, and Twilight shall be your queen." Princess told us all. "W-what, m-my queen?" I was shocked marriage never even crossed my mind, one because I was 16 as a human anyway and two because it was too early in our relationship.

"Well this is just marvellous" Rarity exclaimed, "THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!" Pinkie screamed, "c-c-congratulations" Fluttershy stuttered, "Well done Twilight" Rainbow shouted, "Well we'd better get ready for the wedding" AJ said to us all. "Wait when is the wedding?" I asked finally being able to speak, saying I was shocked was an understatement. "The wedding will take place in 2 days" princess Celestia replied sounding pretty happy. "TWO DAYS, TWO BUCKING DAYS? I GET MARRIED IN TWO DAYS?" I asked very nervously. Twilight was in shock, but she was happy, I could tell and if she wanted to get married then I would oblige. "Two days it is" I said a bit happier, well I'm getting married to the mare of my dreams of course I was going to be happy.

**WOW 3-4 days in Equestria and I'm already going to be a king and Twilight will be my queen…UNEXPECTED MUCH! As for her being pregnant or not that will be shown in a different chapter…is she? Where was Discord? Where did this new element come from? Please review, follow and favourite. POKEBRONYSILVER OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Old friends, Old enemies

**YAY WE HAVE SOME NEW CHARACTERS! ( /pokemontrainerwhite7) ( u/4152569/) ( u/3608554/Yellow-Tokiwa-Grove)! I HOPE THIS GOES WELL :)!** **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY AND ****MY**** OC!**

Unknown location, unknown time: "So this is where he disappeared off to, good thing I put this tracker on him a while ago" a female voice said. "Yes it is, not can you help me up? I can't seem to stand up" another female voice stated. "WAIT, DO WE HAVE HOOVES?" one screamed as she tried to help her friend up. They started walking towards my location as soon as they had recovered from shock and were able to walk.

Unknown location 2, unknown time: "W-where am I? What am I doing here?" a male voice questioned. "Ah he is awake" queen Chrysalis told the other two. "Yes, we can see that" Death shouted, he hated when people stated the obvious. "W-why am I here?" he asked a bit freaked out by the taking whatever she was and the walking, talking corpse. As he asked this our favourite draconequus stepped over to him. "You are here to help us take down a common enemy" Discord told the new pony. "What's in it for me?" he asked in interest. "Well for one you can kill the one they call William, and secondly we will turn you human again" Death chirped in, sounding happy at the word 'kill'. "Turn me human now and we have a deal" said the pony with a grin on his face. "Glad we have an understanding" Discord said as he turned the pony back into a human. "What is your name human?" Discord asked. "The names Connor" he replied happy he was human again.

Canterlot castle, 1 day till the wedding: We were setting up for the wedding, I was still shocked. Everyone was working so hard, rainbow was practicing her acrobatics, I don't know why, AJ was making the food, Pinkie was decorating the place and planning the reception, Rarity was designing the clothes and Twilight was stressing as she usually would. Yeah everything was normal.

"Your highness, we apprehended these two mares trying to enter the castle. They said they were looking for William" one of the royal guards said while dragging two mares. "HEY LET US GO IT IS IMPORTANT WE SEE WILLIAM!" the white mare screamed. I recognised that voice "STARLIGHT IS THAT YOU?" I asked excited that my friends were here. "WILL IS THAT YOU" a topaz mare asked me. "NO SHIT TOPAZ, HOW ELSE WOULD I KNOW YOU'RE NAMES?" I yelled in excitement my only two friends from earth were here.

"So what's with all the security?" Starlight asked. Twilight slowly walked up to them and said "Hi my name is Twilight Sparkle and the security is high because of my wedding and coronation tomorrow." "Oh and who's the lucky stallion who is to be your husband?" Topaz asked. Twilight came and stood next to me and kissed me. I laugh nervously as Starlight and Topaz look as if they're gunna die from shock. "I can explain" I told them, expecting them to hit me. Instead the asked if they could help with the wedding. We all agreed and seeing as Starlight had a good sense of fashion she worked with Rarity, whereas Topaz helped Twilight relax. I just sat there on the balcony, looking into the horizon, sharpening my ice sword… Soon Discord, we shall meet, soon you shall die…Soon.

With Connor, unknown time: "So all I have to do is that?" Connor asked with a sly look on his face. "Yes as soon as they 'tie the knot' do it" Discord laughed evilly, he had his little clueless assistant, someone who would die soon and it wouldn't matter. Connor headed out to do what his master had told him, to kidnap the queen and make it clean. "Mark my words William, soon I will have my revenge for the last 2 years, all the suffering I've been through, will all end very soon, thanks to Discord. Shame I heard your wife is quite the looker… it'll be a shame to do what I have to do, but in the end it'll all be worth it.

Canterlot Castle 7pm: Princess Luna had just risen the moon and gone to sleep, I couldn't believe it tomorrow I was going to be married, in just a few hours. I was about to go to bed, get an early nights rest for the big day, when I felt it…he was here, Connor. How? It shouldn't have been possible unless…Discord. He was using him, Discord knew Connor had a strong feeling of hate towards me…he knew he would do anything to see me suffer. Well I wasn't getting an early night that's for sure. I decided to teleport to where I felt his presence emanate from. I crept up behind him and loaded a tranq into a gun I just forged out of ice, I shot it at him and sure enough he fell unconscious. I teleported us both back to the castle and told the guards to put him in a magic proof cell. I would deal with him later.

Prison cell 4743BR 3am: "Where am I?" he asked slightly worried. "ah you're awake finally" I said with an evil grin on my face. "W-W-William" she was very worried. "Hello my old 'friend' good to see your awake" I said laughing evilly. "what are you going to do to me?" he asked very scared, he was almost crying, he knew what I was capable of. "I am going to do nothing, on the grounds that you tell me EVERYTHING Discord is planning, you tell me you walk out of here alive" I told him simply. "What if I don't tell?" he asked trying to sound brave. "You don't want to know, but will u take that chance? You know what I am capable of" I told him while charging up my powers, he knew what I was doing and knew that once I'm charged to a certain amount of power, it all gets released creating a fiery ice blast, or a Freezing Blaze Blast as I like to call it. "Ok, Ok, I'll talk please stop charging for THAT" she begged, I knew he would do as I wished. He told me of Discord's plans to kidnap Twilight and destroy the elements one by one. After he told me I let him go, on the condition that when the time came I needed him to help us fight.

**OK guys how was this, the wedding will be next chapter, OC are White as Starlight, Kaylee as Topaz and Ice Assassin Ace as Connor. What did I put connor through for the past 2 years? Is Twilight pregnant? cus we still don't know. Please review, favourite and follow. Pokebronysilver out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The wedding

**I wrote this at school so I apologise for the quality if it is bad, at home I had plenty of time. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ****MY**** OC!**

Canterlot Castle 2pm (3 hours till wedding): "Wow, I'm getting married in about 3 hours" I said slightly worried, I WAS 16 FFS. "Worried much?" Starlight asked me chuckling at my nervousness; we had known each other so long we could read each other like a book. (BTW he names, they are nicknames we use, when we hung out in the real world, mine is Starstrike) "N-no, why would I be?" I asked while laughing falsely. "Starstrike, we have known each other for years, you are like a brother to me, tell me what's wrong" she pleaded. She rarely used my nickname; she really wanted to know what was bothering me. "It's just that you remember Connor right? Well it seems that Discord summoned him here to do certain things, I'm wondering when the next strike will come" I told her simply, I didn't want to give too many details away. "Connor as in…the one that you almost killed accidentally 2 years ago due to your powers going astray and everyone laughs at him because he was so shit scared, Connor?" she asked, wow what a mouthful that was. "Yes that Connor and he had a reason to be scared, I ALMOST KILLED HIM WITH THAT POWER, which is why I will only release it under extreme circumstances…the Freeze Blaze Blast, the most powerful of my abilities" (The Freeze Blaze Blast is a beam of pure fire and ice fused together resulting in an powerful explosion, it is really hard to control, that's only half of it, I can make it even more powerful to make the Freeze Blaze Nova Blast, same again but creates a super nova explosion, that could wipe out the population of Ponyville. "Well I'd better get ready, I get married in less than 3 hours" I told Starlight. "Ok Starstrike, I understand" she said smiling, I couldn't tell if it was sincere or not but Topaz sure was happy about it.

2 hours later and I was ready, I was in a suit that Rarity made me; to be honest she went a bit overkill on the sapphires though. Starlight came up to me and she was crying from happiness, so the smile was sincere. Topaz just came and hit me for making her cry; even though I told her she was happy I didn't do anything to her. "30 minutes to go…well this is it I guess, I'm happy, I want this; is this right?" I asked myself over and over again. But to be honest I didn't know, I mean in pony years I was about 18 and she was 17 but were we still too young? I was about to become the king of a country that I had only been in for 5 days, Twilight was to become my queen. 10 minutes till it begins, I started to walk towards the main chamber of the castle. All of a sudden I saw a human figure in front on me, Connor. "What are YOU doing here?" I asked him slightly mad; I thought he was working for Discord again. "We may be rivals but I wanted to say congratulations, I didn't expect it to come so soon, hell I never expected it to happen at all" he laughed, I guess he was happy for me, my ultimate rival, happy for me, wow I guess this marriage has spread love through the entire kingdom.

It was time the moment the whole of Equestria had been waiting for; from Manehatten to Ponyville they all came to see the biggest event since Luna's banishment 1000 years ago. Princess Celestia was to lead the ceremony and Princess Luna was to stand guard as we knew Discord wouldn't miss an event like this to cause chaos, there was so much love in the air that queen Chrysalis wouldn't be able to resist coming with her subjects and Death would be Death and cause misery wherever he could. I was ready for it I knew he would come, I knew it would get bloody so I was always alert ready to summon my trusty blade of icy justice; I called him Justicle, YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I GAVE MY ICE BLADE A NAME DEAL WITH IT!

I stood at the front next to the princess of the sun, sweating bullets, I was that nervous and it was showing. She came walking down the aisle; she was as beautiful as ever, in her white dress with sapphires embedded into it, her veil matching her dress and her beautiful sapphire slippers brought out the lavender in her eyes. She was so elegant it felt like I was watching her forever, her brother was walking her down the aisle, followed by her bridesmaids: Fluttershy, Rarity and Cadence. Spike stood by me bearing our Elements, one use were they acted as the rings, the other in case Discord attacked, they would shut him out for a while, the other element bearers already wore theirs in case of them being needed. She finally reached me after what felt like hours and the ceremony proceeded. "Will what would you like to be called from now on?" the princess whispered to me. "Starstrike will do, thank you for asking" I replied. "Starstrike, do you take Twilight Sparkle to be your lawfully wedded wife and queen?" she asked me. "I do" I said more nervous than happy, it would be the perfect moment for the Elements of Disharmony to attack. "Twilight, do you take Starstrike to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the princess asked Twilight. "I do" Twilight replied with tears in her eyes. "You may now kiss the bride" princess Celestia pronounced, pretty much the whole kingdom erupted in cheers as I lifted the veil and kissed my beautiful wife and queen.

As soon as we had finished kissing, I felt something strange; me and Twilight were engulfed in a strange aura not of anyone in the kingdom. It was the aura of past kings and queens of Equestria who had fallen, strange as they are supposed to be immortal. We seemed to have been gone for hours but when we were released from the aura it turned out to have only been seconds. I looked towards Twilight who had wings. "Twilight y-you have wings" I said pointing at them, I was shocked. "So do you" she told me, I looked at my torso and saw a pair of white wings with brown tips, of course they were white, I mean the rest of me is white except my mane that was a dark brown.

It was time for the couple's first dance. Me and Twilight took to the dance floor as Octavia played a slow song with her orchestra, we lead the dance. It was the best night ever, only one thing, Discord. I had expected him to attack by now…but no sign of him. "where are you Discord?" I thought to myself. We were about to finish dancing before Princess Luna ran in. before she collapsed to the floor she said, "They…are…here"

**DUN DUN DUN! What is discord up to? What will happen? Will Justicle come in handy? YES I'M STICKING WITH THE BLADE'S NAME! Thanks for reading guys. Please remember to review, favourite and follow :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Enemies turned Allies

**Ok same again guys I'm at school so if the quality sucks I'm sorry, BTW this is in my lessons so I don't wanna get caught by the teacher. I DON'T OWN ANYWTHING EXCEPT ****MY**** OC!**

They are here... 3 words that created a nightmare. I forged Justicle as quickly as I could *NOTE TO TOPAZ DON'T TAKE THE PISS OUT OF JUSTICLE!* and told everypony to stay here, Twilight was to stay with them while I went to stop them from getting here. I found them outside fighting a squad of royal guards, who were taken out extremely quickly may I add. "ENOUGH!" I screamed. "YOU DO NOT INTERUPT MY WEDDING!" I shouted, they simply laughed at this like it was a joke. My rage was at max I would've used the Freeze Blaze Nova Blast, but because of the ponies in the castle I couldn't. "WHATS SO FUNNY HUH?" I asked them, I impatiently awaited a resopnoce. "The fact that you walked into our trap so easily" they all laughed, at that moment I heard a scream, TWILIGHT!

That was it, I ran at them with speed that made it seem like I had vanished, kind of like a ninja. I reappeared next to Discord ready to slice that motherfuckers head off. I was knocked to the ground by Death creating a crater where I landed due to the impact. "Foolish mortal, you cannot defeat me with power like that" Discord told me, he was charging his powers; his was a beam of pure disharmony. All of a sudden I saw a lightening arrow fly past my head and hit Discord in the knee making him lose his concentration (YES THE KNEE DEAL WITH IT) he called me weak? I could've still concentrated with the arrow hitting me and I could charge the Freeze Blaze Nova Blast in 10 seconds flat. Anyway, ELECTRIC ARROW? That was the work of an electromancer, Connor. I span around to see him holding his trademark lightning bow (instead of lightning bolt) "Connor what are you doing, he'll kill you, you aren't as strong as me…" I told him he just laughed. "sorry but you need all the help you can get, anyway you will die by my hand one day so I couldn't let him do it…" he told me while laughing. "Fine but if you die then you can't kill me" I told him, he flinched at the thought. "Oh well, are we going or what?" he asked me impatiently. "Yeah, let's go" I told him. "Not without us" came Starlight and Topaz's voices. "We were all benders of 2 elements so it shouldn't be too hard" Starlight said. Starlight was a solamancer and shadowmancer, Topaz was a gaiamancer and a biomancer and connor was a electromancer and hydromancer.

I summoned Justicle back because Death knocked it out of my hand earlier, Starlight summoned her Sword of Shining Sun, Topaz summoned her Bow of Bending Souls and Connor stuck with his lightning Bow. *this is sounding like an MMORPG now...* I made a few ice grenades and threw them at Death, he was frozen for a while so Topaz used that opportunity to turn against Chrysilis and Discord, while she did that Starlight went for Chrysilis and used her most powerful attack, Sunbeam slash, it did a lot of damage to her and Chrysilis had to retreat go heal her wounds. Topaz had finished turning Death and I decided to free him by using a fire ball it was me, Connor and Death against Discord. Discord being the strongest of the 3 of them needed all of us to combine our attacks but Topaz and Starlight were spent they had no energy, so I had to use my more powerful attack to finish it. Connor used his most powerful attack which was the HydroElectric shock, Death used daedra demise and I used Freeze Blaze Blast... It wasn't enough to kill but it was enough to wound him badly, to send him packing for good I ran towards him and slashed his arms off with Justicle. Death had gained control of his body again and saw what we were capable of, he didn't want to go through it again or have the same happen to him, he like Chrysilis fled for now, Discord lied there bleeding. Before his body vanished to his lair to heal his wounds he said "your not as weak as I thought, next time it will be different, prepare for the army, it shall be soon..."

Wow we scared Death to well death, discord is almost dead and Chrysilis is severly wounded. Something worried me though...why didn't they use the elements? That's when I remembered...Twilight...they let us win. Then I remembered, what if she's pregnant? She's gunna be so stressed and if she pregnant... We walked to the castle to confirm my suspicions, I was right she was gone along with several others. I tried to think of where Discord's main base of opperations would be, he doesn't have a personal base, hell would burn them to ashes; the only place left was queen Chrysilis' castle. I tried to sneak out so Starlight, Topaz and Connor didn't see me. "Where are you going" Topaz asked me, she had spotted me. "To the...urm...little colt's room" I knew they could tell I was lying. "We are going with you whether you like it or no Starstrike" Starlight said almost crying...she was like a sister to me and I didn't want her to get hurt, that's why I didn't want them to come. We argued whether they were coming or not, they won... AFTER TOPAZ USED HER MAGIC ON ME...

We set off to their lair to get Twilight back, to set everypony free, to kill Discord. (If you haven't guessed already I fucking hate Discord although a draconequus is an amazing race) What we didn't know though is that we were being watched...

**So how was this guys? Sorry about the quality again as I said I made most of it in lessons so I'm a bit rushed sorry guys... Please review, favourite and follow. OH AND DON'T TAKE THE PISS OUT OF JUSTICLE! And don't complain about the arrow to the knee...**


	11. Chapter 11: the hardest decision

**Hey guys this was made mostly in a spare lesson so quality should be better :) I thank all of you who have stuck with me this long I appreciate it. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ****MY**** OC!**

We set off to their lair to get Twilight back, to set everypony free, and to kill Discord. What we didn't know though is that we were being watched...

We were walking for a long time now; we thought walking would be a good idea so we could improve our powers and keep a clear mind during combat. The first few encounters were easy and I let the others take care of them seeing as I was already a lot more powerful, they were still in training that's why their attacks didn't do much earlier. As we got closer the challenges became more difficult both physically and mentally, we were getting tired from walking, tired from all of the attacks and we had to think on our feet more as we progressed. I had to intervene if one of them got hurt, most of them were not severe injuries so a simple heal spell helped but Starlight got more cuts as she was at close range so I had to use a more powerful heal spell which would leave me tired. The castle was in sight, but something was wrong…why didn't I see anymore obstacles? We took a few more steps and suddenly a labyrinth rose at our feet, I tried to teleport us past it but my magic was blocked, and the girls' wings had gone (I am aware it is like season 2 episode 1) the bushes seemed to not be flammable either, we had to go through it.

We stepped in and I remember people saying when in a maze stick to one wall. So I told everyone to follow me, every twist and turn brought new challenges but with me there it was no problem, some challenges needed more than strength though, some required knowledge so Starlight and Topaz were to solve them while me and Connor handled the strength challenges. One of the knowledge challenges required us to cross a river of lava, we had no magic, no wings only our knowledge. Lava was molten rock, rock was part of the earth element, Topaz was a gaiamancer; I asked Topaz if she knew of anything that could help us. She had nothing. Water would be evaporated, ice would be melted and Starlight had no powers that could help. "Wait Topaz is a biomancer" I thought to myself. "Maybe…Topaz could you make our bodies impervious to lava?" I asked her. She said she had a spell for it but it would only last a minute, not enough to cross this river, she mentioned the possibility of using speed ability on top but she had never tried it. I told her to try it on me first as I didn't really care. She summoned a staff of body adaptation and cast the spells on me. I ran into the lava, it burned but my body didn't melt and become a part of the river, I saw the other side and swam up. I shouted to the others that it worked and to come over.

The final challenge was the cruellest and most unforgiving of them all; it required strength, knowledge, emotion and sacrifice. For the final test we were required to fight each other, till one of us had fallen. I couldn't kill any of them, not even Connor, even if he was my enemy, Topaz and Starlight were my friends. I told the others that I would die and they would go and save the others. Topaz and Starlight screamed at me not to kill myself. I couldn't, if it hurt the people I cared about. We had to go through with the battle; I had to kill one, but whom? I didn't want to, but I didn't want the others to be hurt if I was to die. The battle was underway, Connor went straight after me, I should've known he would. I was defenceless, I hadn't had time to forge any weapons or armour as they had melted in the lava. He leapt on top of me ready to mutilate me with his axe. All of a sudden I felt his weight be pushed off of me, Topaz had saved me; she had seen it and stopped her battle with Starlight who was lying unconscious on the ground her head bleeding. Topaz and Connor were now fighting; Connor had pushed her to the floor and had forged a dagger of electricity. She was done for. Without thinking I charged my powers and let loose a Freeze Blaze Nova Blast. I had to end the madness, even if it meant killing all 3 of them, at least they were safe, I just hoped I had made it painless and quick enough for them not to notice. It was better this way, they wouldn't have had to live with killing a friend, I was used to it however, I had done it far too often everyone I had killed, was a friend at one point I had dealt with situations like this before and had fought my way out with my strength, their faces permanently etched into my brain just like those before them, I walked away from the arena with a tear in my eye, as I looked back I whispered "goodbye and I'm sorry." The only emotion I felt at this point was anger, rage and resentment. Those emotions sparked something inside me that I never felt before. I felt a power of pure rage I felt stronger. I walked to the castle holding on to these emotions, each step getting angrier, and each step getting stronger. Discord was going to die I was not showing mercy today.

**Probably the darkest chapter to date, even more so than chapter 5… wow. What is this new power? Can I control it? Will Discord finally die? To Starlight, Topaz and Ice Assassin Ace, I am sorry for this chapter and killing you off but I have one more question, are you dead for ever? Thanks for reading, please review, favourite and follow.**


	12. Chapter 12: Soul blade and new powers

**Well that last chapter was a bit dark, I hope you enjoyed it though, I've figured out how I think of these, I actually dream most of this and edit it when I write so yeah. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ****MY**** OC!**

I headed toward the castle, my intentions impure but justified. Discord had made me kill my friends, they didn't deserve that; he did and that was what he was going to get, not in the way my friends did, no that was too quick I was going to make it as slow as I could and painful. Images flashed through my mind, images of the torture I would put him through before finishing him for good.

At the door of the castle I was greeted by an unhappy armada of changelings, they were going to stop me? They were going to stop me from doing the one thing that mattered at this point in time? NO I was engulfed in a dark aura and laughed evilly, I summoned Justicle, except something was different, he felt different as if he contained souls, and he was made of black ice, the most powerful of all the ice types. I struck at the first few waves with no trouble, they were taken down by electric powers that came from Justicle but I thought nothing of it. The next wave turned against their own when they looked at the sword as if it controlled the powers of a biomancer and the last wave were taken down by the shadows, they were sucked in to my shadow once they were close enough, "shadowmancer powers, electromacer powers, biomancer powers? Where did these come from?" I asked myself as I looked into Justicle, I saw the face of my friends smiling, and I thought I was losing it, especially when they were projected out of the sword. "Thank you, you spared us from feeling terrible for the acts we were about to commit" Starlight's spirit told me. "As a sign of our appreciation we will lend you our powers, we will never leave you" Topaz said. "We will act as your guides and when the time comes we shall leave for a short time but you will know why during the final battle" Connor told me. I was filled with gratitude as they disappeared from my view and their souls returned to the blade which was as dark as the night sky. I wiped a tear from my eye and stepped inside the castle.

Nothingness was all I saw, it was too dark to see so I summoned a little friend of mine a little ball of fire to light up my way, having it here felt comforting as if I wasn't alone but of course I wasn't my friends were with me no matter where I went. The first door I saw was coated in a black aura, Chrysalis' no doubt I tried to override it with my own magic, but I wasn't strong enough. I looked behind me to find another squad of changelings coming straight at me. I pulled out Dark Justicle and swung at them, each swing getting me angrier as if the sword powered my rage. I decided to keep the sword on me in case I needed it quickly then I could summon it. Each step I took with it in my hand built my rage even more, once again I was surrounded by a deep red and black aura. I opened the set of double doors in front of me, and I found Twilight, I just then remembered why I was here in the first place.

"Starstrike" she yelled looking at me with hope in her eyes, she knew I would come to save her. "Twilight" I yelled back, I ran towards her only to be thrown back with an amazing amount of force and into a wall by an invisible forcefield. I stood up I had knocked my head badly and it was bleeding, I just laughed about it. "What are you laughing at?" she asked me sounding worried. I was laughing because it didn't hurt, I was used to hitting my head, I did it on purpose so often I didn't have any feeling in my head, I was a literal numbskull. "You thought it would be that easy? To just walk into my castle and take her back?" Chrysalis asked me. "And you thought it'd be that easy to hurt me? To make me suffer, to make me weak and kill those close to me?" I remarked smugly. "We shall see if you have weakened" she said laughing evilly. At that moment Death, Chrysalis and Discord appeared in front of me, I still had Justicle so the red and black aura was still there and I felt power that I had never felt before. "Well, shall we" I asked with a smirk on my face I had the powers of my friends I couldn't lose.

Discord opened up with his signature 'Calamity Discharge' I laughed as I summoned a black ice shield to deflect it. Chrysalis used 'Horrors of Hate' and I side stepped it while once again laughing they were getting frustrated fast. Death in a moment of pure desperation summoned his 'Scythe of Screaming Souls' and rushed towards me. I didn't act quickly enough and got knocked into a wall and went flying into the next room. My back was killing me but I didn't give up, they made me feel pain, something nopony had done in a very long time, I just laughed as I let the dark aura take over my body, after I emerged I was like a half daedra half pony creature, I had heard of this power, Mortuusmancing, the rarest power of them all, and I had gained them. But it felt strange this was unlike any other power, I couldn't seem to control it, and my body seemed to move on its own. I heard that mortuusmancing was extremely dangerous and if you had summoned the powers under the influence of hate, pain and revenge it would be impossible to control. I began to move towards Death; all of a sudden I felt my body control returning back to me, why? I was still in daedra form but was able to control it, was it because I was really fighting for justice masked in hate and revenge? Most likely. I smirked at Discord, he looked terrified he never expected this, I began to charge my powers to a new level as I did so I said "Blessings upon me, come forth spirits of fallen comrades, give me power to vanquish evil from this land, IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE AND ALL THAT IS HARMONIOUS I COMMAND IT" all of a sudden all the power from my friends poured into me, earth, spirit, sun, shadows, electricity and water and my own. I let loose a new power one of the devastation of a 100 hydrogen bombs, the Bionic Hydro Solar Freeze Blaze Nova Death Blast (BHSFBNDB for short). I levelled the entire castle and surrounding province in just one blast, thankfully Twilight was in her forcefield and didn't take any damage, but Discord, Chrysalis and Death were nowhere to be found though. They were dead.

**Hey guys, how was this? Hope u enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A Mortuusmancer is a wielder of death, so I am basically a WMD now YAY! It's true I feel no pain in my head cus I smack it against anything I can find. Anyway off topic. Are they dead? What did Topaz mean when she said they'd be gone for a while in the final battle? They were there the whole time…weren't they? Anyway please please please PLEASE review, favorite and follow. Thanks guys for reading. Starstrike out.**


	13. Chapter 13: PARTY

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy anyway so I control the powers of death ok…but I only use it if I am in great need and it is justified. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ****MY**** OC!**

Twilight had passed out; probably out of fear cus I had turned into a demon pony. I put her on my back and teleport back to Canterlot. Once we were back I put Twilight in our castle room and decided to tell the princesses that I had taken care of the Elements of Disharmony, she was delighted at the news but she had a worried look on her face, I decided not to look into it and told Pinkie Pie to plan a party to celebrate. I went to check on Twilight in her room. She was awake, she asked me if there was anything I missed from my world, and I don't know why, maybe to start a conversation. I realised I hadn't listened to my music for a while, I asked her if there was anywhere I could buy CDs from, she asked me what a CD was so assumed that that was a no, she told me to play music I would need a sonocrystal which was basically what I called a CD. She told me of a place where I could buy them so I grabbed a bag of bits and headed off to buy me some music.

I arrived at the shop and was amazed at the amount of sonocrystals there were there must've been millions. I headed towards the metal section cus metal is awesome. There was something I found really interesting though I found 3 bands that were extremely similar to the names of 3 band on Earth, Avenged Ponyfold (Avenged Sevenfold), Black Mare Brides (Black Veil Brides) and Powerpony (Powerwolf) I looked at the contents and the songs were the exact same as what I knew and loved back home. I smiled as I took them to the till and purchased my new sonocrystals, Nightmare by Avenged Ponyfold, Wretched and Divine by Black Mare Brides and Blood of the Saints by Powerpony.

I went back to my room and found the sonoplayer and put Wretched and Divine on, surprisingly the voices sounded exactly the same. I started head banging as I turned the music up and got some unwanted attention from all the princesses, Shining Armour, the royal guards, the mane 6 and the souls of my friends who made holographic versions of themselves to watch and listen to me doing screamo. Guess I didn't realise how loud it was, and that they didn't usually listen to that style of music. Princess Celestia didn't really take to that type of music but Luna seemed to enjoy it and started singing with me as we put our hooves around each other as if we were in a drunken state. Shining then joined us along with Cadence, Twilight and the mane 6 while the holographic projections laughed at us all and Celestia face-hoofed. After the song finished we all just collapsed on the floor in hysterics of laughter. Pinkie suggested that we do that at the party, we all agreed and took my sonocrystals down to the main hall in the castle.

Pinkie must've invited all of Equestria cus Lyra, bon bon, Big Mac, Octavia, the Cakes, Granny Smith, The CMCs, Berry punch, Cheerilee, Derpy of course, Doctor Hooves, all of us and even Trixie were there and don't forget everyone's favourite DJ, Vinyl. We started off with a few drinks and talking to each other and sharing jokes, we then had a few more drinks and we decided that it was time to crack out our little performance. I gave the sonocrystals to Vinyl and she started off with our song, In The End. The others started off as the background vocals and I forged an ice guitar surrounded by fire and started playing it while singing the main vocals. When it came to the chorus everypony joined in singing while Celestia still not seeming impressed for some strange reason, I picked up on this but continued with the song. After that song finished Vinyl put on a favourite of mine, God Hates Us, I sang this as a solo even the screamo parts, everypony seemed impressed that I could sing like that. After I had finished singing I grabbed a few more drinks and went to talk to Celestia to see what was up. She told me that if she was to tell me we had to be in a more secluded area. So we went to the throne room where it was quiet and lonely. I once again asked what was up and said "Starstrike do not lower your guard no matter what, it is what they wish." "Who wishes me to lower my guard?" I asked her curiously. "You may think you have defeated them but that is what they want you to think, you need to train your new powers and harness them, also train your element it shall help later on" she told me. "You mean they aren't dead?" I asked her sounding worried, after I levelled the area in a 10 mile radius I was surprised I was still alive never mind anypony else. "No for I can still sense their spiritual pressure so they are still at large I am afraid the battle still rages on my king" she stated. I decided to start training my new powers tomorrow and returned to the party where I saw Twilight waiting for me, she asked me what the princess had said to me and I simply told her I would tell her later as I didn't want to ruin the party.

**DISCORD! WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY YOU STUPID SON OF A -starts to cry- I TRY SO HARD TO PROTECT THOSE DEAR TO ME AND YOU DON'T GIVE ME A BREAK…DIE ALREADY! So guys how was this? I hope you enjoyed it and sorry again for it being late. Please remember to review, favourite and follow. See you later guys :D**


	14. Chapter 14: pregnancy and propostions

**DISCORD LEARN THAT SOON YOU WILL DIE, I WILL GET SO STRONG THAT IT WILL ONLY TAKE SECONDS TO CHARGE AND RELEASE THOSE POWERS! Anyway let's get on with the story. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ****MY**** OC!**

11PM mine and Twilights room: the party had finished about half an hour ago with everypony singing and dancing to some music. After the party me and twilight decided to go to bed. After we got to our room she asked me what Celestia had told me and why I seemed so angry. I was shocked, was it that noticeable? I told her that this war wasn't over that there was more to come. She asked me how there was more danger as we had killed Discord and the others. I sighed; I told her that they were alive and probably growing in strength, recruiting more of our enemies. She was shocked, but there was something I needed to ask her, during the wedding and up to now she was acting strange and I needed to know why because it worried me but I decided to wait until morning.

I awoke at about 5am to the sound of Twilight throwing up. I walked into the bathroom to comfort her and see what was wrong. She told me she had been like it for a few days, every morning the same thing. I decided to ask her if she knew why; she told me something that would make even me faint. SHE WAS PREGNANT! This was bad, very, very bad. It was all my fault, I got her pregnant and she hadn't even told me, fair enough we never really had the time to talk about it, but still not a good time to have a foal, in the middle of a war where we could all die. I passed out for a while. I had a dream where my friends were supporting me and reminding me that they will be there to help me during the final battle; that we weren't going to die, that we would win. I awoke at about 6am surrounded by the mane 6 and princess Celestia, I told them what happened and Rarity passed out on a couch she magiced out of nowhere, Pinkie just jumped up and down out of joy, AJ came and congratulated us, Fluttershy seemed excited at the idea and cheered as loud as she could, Rainbow just flew up to me and told me if I ever hurt Twilight or the foal in any way she would sonic rainboom my ass back to Earth, Celestia just said that it was bound to happen, congratulated us and went to raise the sun.

I decided to go train like I told Celestia I would and flew to what used to be the castle of queen Chrysalis to harness my powers and control them, hopefully there will be a few injured minions of hers for me to 'practice' on. I found a couple probably sent by her to find survivors. I went into death mode and summoned Death Justicle. I was hoping for an easy fight and to take them by surprise, I guess that's out seeing as they noticed me. I ran at a speed that even rainbow dash couldn't achieve after doing a Double Rainboom. Because I was in death mode I wasn't able to control myself and ended up flying every which way because my daedra form was trying to take over, I tried to control it and not let it control me but it was too much. I lost control and attacked everything without mercy, pulling the legs off of changelings and hitting their colleagues with the bloody limbs before tearing the top of their skulls off and pulling out their nervous system and using it as a whip after charging with electricity, frying their bodies. After I had noticed what I had done I turned back to controlled death mode and flew off back to the castle…I couldn't go back to that castle maybe I lose control there because of what happened.

I had had enough training for one day, I didn't want to torture them like that, and they didn't deserve it like in our world we serve our leaders, do what we are told, go to war and die for no reason in the most horrible ways possible. As I approached Canterlot I switched to fire god mode as that was a lot less violent than death mode by a long shot and I had full control over it. I landed on the balcony of mine and Twilight's room and walked inside. I found her on the bed fast asleep. I chuckled as I walked over to her and kissed her forehead before pulling a blanket over her. While she slept I read a book on mortuusmancing and how to control the anger and rage. Apparently the easiest way to control it is when you are about to lose control think of those you love the most. I decided that I would try it out tomorrow as I needed some rest after today's events so I went over to my bed and fell asleep next to Twilight.

I awoke at midnight around 1am Twilight was still there next to me and the castle was silent so I decided to go and train I thought of the mountain where the dragon stayed in one of the episodes and teleported there. It was a nice secluded spot with nopony in a 15 mile radius so I couldn't put anypony in danger, I used illusion magic to create a replica of Discord but it only had battle magic so couldn't cause chaos. I turned to death mode and felt my body being controlled by my daedra (forgot to mention my daedra is called Novastrike) at that point I focused on Twilight, the mane 6 and my friends, "NO YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME, I WILL CONTROL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME NOVASTRIKE?" I yelled trying to control the evil. I felt relief in my body but felt an uneasy presence next to me. I turned to see him, he had a pure black coat with a silver mane in the exact same style as me, his eyes were slits and his iris was yellow, he was also an alicorn but the most noticeable thing about him was his dark aura emanating from him. "Hello Starstrike, I've been waiting for a chance to speak to you like this, you see I have a proposition for you" he told me grinning and bearing his fangs. "What may that be?" I asked him standing my ground; I knew it couldn't be good. "You want to control me correct? Yet I do not desire to be controlled fully so we fight, using our powers of course" he told me while smiling, it was making me really uneasy. "What's the catch?" I asked him being cautious. "No catch, if you win you control me, I am not unreasonable, if I win we shall share your body like a dual soul I have half you have half, how's that?" he explained, I wondered was it worth sharing more of my soul? "Fine I'll do it" as soon as those words left my mouth he lunged at me a Dagger of Death in his magical grasp.

**CLIFFHANGER…well who will win? Is my foal a colt or a filly? Will I ever kill Discord? Anyway thanks for reading. Please review, favourite and follow. Thanks guys :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Control

**OK NOVASTRIKE YOU ARE GOING DOWN NO ONE WILL EVER CONTROL ME OR CHEAP SHOT ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Anyway wow chapter 15 already… I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ****MY ****OC!**

"Fine I'll do it" as soon as those words left my mouth he lunged at me a Dagger of Death in his magical grasp. I managed to side step the attack but the knife slashed across my cheek. I was angry, I never liked being attacked or fighting, but this time I had to fight. I needed to control him. I made a new weapon, one I had never used before, a shotgun made of black ice with bio bullets, if I hit him with one of these game over, for him anyway. I wasn't looking at what he was doing I was too busy loading my new gun; he came up behind me and knocked it out of my hand and off of the mountain. "NO!" my only chance of winning gone…

With Twilight at Canterlot castle 3am: (cus I'm evil I'll make you wait longer to find out what happens hahahahahahaha) Twilight was just waking up and went to the bathroom for her daily morning sickness visit. She was used to getting up early now since she became a queen and having morning sickness. This time it was different however, she usually had pains but this was different the pains were unbearable today. She screamed out in pain, it was so loud that it woke most of the castle. In a matter of seconds her friends were by her side as was Celestia and Luna. She told them what was wrong and they deduced that the foal was coming, THE FOAL WAS COMING!? They all rushed around trying to get stuff ready for the delivery while Celestia just wrote a letter to me explaining the situation; just as she had finished writing she sent the letter to me along with a strange package.

Drangon's peak: I was thinking of a way to defeat him without getting too close, I didn't want to get too injured. I had to keep dodging every which way to avoid being slashed by his dagger. I couldn't think of anything I didn't have enough strength to summon anything or do a Freeze Blaze Blast, even if I could I didn't want to kill him. All of a sudden I heard a voice shouting my name, the voice was familiar but it was impossible to have been theirs, they had died a year ago when I was still on Earth, it sounded like one of my old friends. I looked up to see a grey pegasus pony with brown mane and a green bow flying above me…it was her (why are all my friends pegasi?) I shouted up to her and she dropped a note and a package next to me then flew off back to Canterlot. I decided to read the note first to find out who this was from and why.

The note read:

Dear Starstrike,

I have great news, the foal is coming. I know what you are doing this very moment, so I decided to give you this; it was my father's a long time ago. I entrust it to you and hope you will control the daedra that threatens to control you.

Best wishes

Princess Celestia

I opened the package to find a bow and a quiver of daedric arrows? Seems logical that daedric arrows would seriously injure a daedra but not kill it. The bow had some writing inscribed into it. It read: sol eiciant umbras daedra Recéde, I translated it and it said, The sun shall banish the shadows, daedra begone. So this was a bow infused with the power of the sun…interesting. I decided to try it. I hadn't shot a bow in a long time; I hoped I was still as good as I used to be. I quickly readied an arrow and aimed at Novastrike who had regained some stamina as he was tired from all the failed attacks. He saw the arrow and he knew he had lost, but he still charged at me as if he was going to win, once he got close I shot the arrow and it hit him in the arm, he cried out in pain and dropped his dagger. I loaded another arrow and shot it in his leg, he fell to the floor bleeding badly, I then ran up to him with an arrow in my hand and stabbed him in the stomach with it. "I WILL CONTROL YOU!" I screamed as the arrow entered his body. His physical form vanished and his voice echoed in my head, I am a man of my word, you can now control me.

I teleported back to the castle to find Twilight surrounded by everypony. I rushed over to her and supported her throughout the whole thing. We ended up with 3 foals, two fillies and a colt. The fillies looked like Starlight and Topaz so we named them after them, the colt was white with a purple mane so we named him Nightstar, and they were perfect. After they were confirmed fine and took to the best hospital in the kingdom I decided to ask Celestia to see the mare that delivered my bow. She complied and summoned the grey mare. As soon as she saw me she ran towards me, "STARSTRIKE" she yelled as she hugged me. "Hey Em" I laughed, long time no see. Emily was a friend from Earth who died a year ago, I guess she was reborn here with all of her memories. I asked her if she remembered the others and luckily she did so I decided to get Justicle and show her to the others, however when I looked I only saw Connor. 3 guesses to where the other 2 went….

**Well guys here is the 15****th**** chapter….3 guesses to where Topaz and Starlight went… Here you go Emily I put your OC in here, so yeah what will happen next? Please review, follow and favourite. POKEBRONYSILVER OUT!**


End file.
